Good quality, low bit rate video coding is required for such applications as teleconferencing over existing and future networks, as well as CD-ROM storage. An effective low rate coder should remove the redundancies due to temporal and spatial correlations along with perceptually irrelevant components of an image sequence.
Subband digital coding techniques are well known in the art. See, e.g., N. S. Jayant and P. Noll, Digital Coding of Waveforms: Principles and Applications to Speech and Video (1984).
Subband coding techniques have been used for image coding in a three-dimensional spatio-temporal subband framework as described in G. Karlsson and M. Vettefii, Three Dimensional Subband Coding of Video, Proceedings ICASSP (1988), 1100-1103. The technique described there employs multidimensional filtering to generate spatio-temporal frequency bands or subbands using so called quadrature mirror filters. These latter filters are described, e.g., in J. D. Johnston, A Filter Family Designed for Use in Quadrature Mirror Filter Bands, Proceedings ICASSP (1980).